The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for winding optical fiber. More specifically, the invention provides a fiber storage device and a fixture for assisting in winding a fiber onto the storage device.
The storage device has two storage tracks which extend around the circumference of the device and the two tracks are separated from each other by a center wall. The storage device is designed to store a length of fiber that is jacketed on one portion of the fiber length and unjacketed on the second portion of the fiber length. The jacketed portion is wound in one track of the storage device and the unjacketed portion is wound in the second track of the storage device. The center wall contains an opening within it. The transition point between the unjacketed fiber and the jacketed fiber, where the unjacketed fiber is stored in one track and the jacketed fiber is stored in the second track of the storage device, is placed within the opening in the center wall. Thus, a cross-over can occur through the center wall between the unjacketed fiber and the jacketed fiber in order to store each portion of the fiber length in a separate track.
There are problems, however, with winding the fiber onto the storage device. Typically, the different portions of the fiber, i.e., the unjacketed fiber and the jacketed fiber, will cross-over from one track to the other track. For example, the jacketed portion, which is to be stored in one of the tracks will, during the winding process, cross-over and be wound in the other of the tracks. This fiber cross-over between tracks can occur by the fiber either crossing over the center wall that separates the tracks or by crossing over through the opening in the wall that separates the tracks. In either situation, the fiber can be damaged by the cross-over. In the situation where the fiber crosses over the center wall, the fiber can be subjected to stresses. In the situation where the fiber crosses over through the opening in the center wall, the fiber of one type, e.g, the jacketed fiber, can be trapped underneath fiber of another type wound in that track, e.g., the unjacketed fiber, and thus possibly be broken when the operator uncoils the fiber when needed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an assembly that could assist an operator in winding and storing optical fiber.